onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 81
Volume 81 is titled "Let's Go See Master Nekomamushi". Cover The cover is camouflage green, and the title logo is gray, white, and transparent white. The author's name is written in dark green. The Curly Hat Pirates stand in the center in the outfits they wore when arriving on Zou. Luffy is below them, reading the note that Sanji wrote. Behind the Curly Hats are various members of the Mink Tribe, with Inuarashi and Nekomamushi at the back. Author's Note |} Chapters *807. : The Straw Hats reunite with Brook and find out how the Sunny crew escaped the Big Mom Prates. Upon receiving word that one of the dukes has awakened, Wanda takes the Straw Hats to see him, telling them about Jack's invasion. *808. : Wanda tells the Straw Hats how Jack invaded to look for Raizo of Wano Country, but refused their offers of peace and attacked. The Straw Hats then meet Inuarashi, and find out Jack used Caesar's gas weapon to claim victory. *809. : Inuarashi explains the antagonistic relationship between him and the other ruler of Zou, Nekomamushi. During Jack's invasion, Inuarashi arrived to stop him, but retreated as dusk fell. Nekomamushi then arrived and attacked Jack. *810. : Jack battled the Mink Tribe for five days, but grew exasperated and won by using the gas weapon. The next day, Jack left and Sanji's group arrived, helping the minks in danger. *811. : Sanji's group drove the Beasts Pirates away and cured the minks of the gas poisoning. However, the Big Mom Pirates arrived at Zou several days later. *812. : Pekoms and Capone Bege arrived on Zou, but Pekoms became friendly to Sanji's group after finding out they saved his people. However, Bege shot Pekoms and took Sanji's group captive, revealing Sanji, as the third son of the Vinsmoke Family, is set to marry Pudding of the Charlotte Family during Big Mom's tea party. *813. : Bege revealed a secret about Sanji's family, causing him to agree to go, and he wrote a note to his crew. However, he freed Nami, Chopper, and Brook from Bege's body, and the Fire Tank Pirates were forced to retreat. Sanji wrote in his note that he had to meet a woman and would be back soon. *814. : In the present, the Straw Hats visit the recovering Nekomamushi and Pekoms, and the latter reveals that the Vinsmoke Family is a family of killers. *815. : Luffy decides to go with Pekoms and rescue Sanji alone. Robin, Franky, and Brook attempt to prevent the samurai from getting to Zou, but they fall asleep. The samurai arrive the next morning, and the monkey with them runs off to report them. *816. : The minks are alerted to the samurai's arrival, and both Inuarashi and Nekomamushi send troops to look for them. However, the two rulers come face to face and start squabbling. The samurai come to stop their fight, and the minks reveal that they knew Raizo was on Zou the entire time. SBS Notes *The names of three Dressrosa citizens, as well as the gorilla accompanying Sengoku, are given. *Viola, Gin, Miss Valentine's Day, Miss Father's Day, Leo, Kuina, Penguin, Shachi, and Kyros are given birthdays. *The names of the ships sailed by the Straw Hat Grand Fleet crews are given. Ideo and Leo do not have ships due to being newly formed crews. Ideo is temporarily travelling with Orlumbus and the Yonta Maria Grand Fleet. *Oda draws Luffy the way Fujitora thinks he looks. *The Eleven Supernovas' favorite and least favorite foods are given. *The number of times each Straw Hat has performed a "tsukkon" (facefault) is given. Vivi and Buggy are also included in the tally. *The Barto Club's origins are explained and the true identity of their "granny" is revealed. Usopp Gallery Pirates Volume Changes References Site Navigation ca:Volum 81 pl:Tom 81 Category:One Piece Volumes